


Thirsty

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link decides to punish Rhett while taping an episode of GMM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

An alarm went off, and Link nudged Rhett in order to encourage him to get up.

“Rhett? It’s time to get up.”

Rhett slowly opened his eyes. “I don’t wanna.”

Link chuckled. “Rhett, I know you’d rather stay in bed all day but we have to go to work.”

Rhett pressed himself against Link and kissed him. “But I’m still tired from last night.”

Link smiled and ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair. “I really wore you out, didn’t I?”

“Mmmhmm.” Rhett responded, closing his eyes again.

“Well, I’ll go get some coffee started while you get up and get in the shower.” Link headed towards the kitchen and Rhett finally found the motivation to get out of bed.

Two hours later they were in their office at the studio, preparing to tape an episode. Link leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; he was also feeling a bit tired from the previous night’s activities.

“We definitely stayed up too late last night.” He mumbled and rubbed his lower back. “I’m a little bit sore too.”

Rhett playfully scoffed at Link’s words. “You think you’re tired? You’re not the one who was tied up last night.”

Link smiled, eyes still closed. “I was just giving you what you asked for. How could I resist those big gorgeous eyes and those breathless pleas for more?” Link began to imitate Rhett in a low pitched breathy voice. “Oh Link, please tie me up. Oh Link, please spank me. Oooh you’re such a good master. Oooooh…”

Link’s teasing came to an abrupt halt when something hit him in the chin; Rhett had balled up a piece of paper and thrown it at him.

Link sat up. “What was that for?” Rhett balled up another piece of paper. “For making fun of me.” He threw the second ball, hitting Link on the forehead. Link picked it up and threw it back, missing Rhett. “I’m going to get you back for that.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Is that a promise?” Link caught a glimpse of Rhett’s GMM mug and got an idea. “Oh, absolutely.” He got up and grabbed Rhett’s mug.

“What are you doing?”

Link smiled. “I’m just getting you something to drink. Go ahead and head down to the set; I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Link took Rhett’s mug into the bathroom and shut the door. He set the mug on the sink, undid his jeans and pulled out his cock. He closed his eyes and began touching himself, making sure to keep his moans to a minimum so no one would know what he was up to. He smiled as he came into Rhett’s mug. “I hope you’re thirsty, Rhett.” Link said as he cleaned up and headed down to the set.

Link set Rhett’s mug in front of him as he joined him at the desk. Rhett mindlessly picked up the mug and brought it to his mouth, then quickly set it down when he realized what was in it.

“Link!” Rhett whispered “Is this what I think it is?”

Link smiled. “Yup.”

Rhett began blushing. “You want me to drink this during the ep?”

“Yes. Your punishment is you have to drink it without letting anyone know what you’re drinking. Act like you’re drinking the best cup of coffee ever.”

Rhett looked around nervously. “Anything you say, Link.”

They started taping the ep, and Rhett gave the camera one of his signature smoldering looks while sipping the contents of his mug.

“You look like you’re really enjoying that coffee, Rhett.” Link said.

“Best cup I’ve ever had.” Rhett looked directly at Link and took another sip.

Later on in the episode, Rhett and Link ate some candy a viewer sent them. “Hey Rhett, why don’t you wash that candy down with some of your coffee?”

“Good idea, Link!” Rhett tilted his head back and emptied the contents of his mug into this mouth. “Mmmm, creamy.”  

Link gave Rhett a knowing smile. He couldn’t believe how well his plan had gone.

After they finished taping, Rhett went into the kitchen to clean out his mug. Link stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his torso, and slid the tips of his fingers into the top of Rhett’s waistband. “You were fantastic today, babe.”

Rhett finished washing the mug and set it on the drying rack. “You really put me to the test, I liked it.” He turned around to face Link and kissed him. “Can I have a second cup?”

Link smiled and reached around to squeeze Rhett’s ass. “Wait until we get home. You can have it with dessert.”


End file.
